1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recreational devices that can be used to slide on snow, ice, grass, or sand. More particularly, the invention relates to a sliding recreational device or sled that provides protection against injury, directional stability, and is capable of being steered and braked by a passenger riding the on a slippery surface.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Devices that enable a person or persons to slide down a slippery surface have been known for many years, particularly devices that allow individuals to slide along snowy surfaces. Such devices are many and varied and include some well-known items such as a piece of cardboard, the so-called “flying saucer”, sleds, toboggans, inner tubes, snowboards, and skis, to name a few. Some are quite simple, while others, such as skis and snowboards, are expensive and complex and require time and practice to perfect their use. They offer varying degrees of comfort, safety, and maneuverability. Some of the shortcomings of the cardboard, flying saucer, sled, inner tube and toboggan include the lack of cushioning elements to help prevent injury to riders and the lack of the ability to slow or stop them. Many of the aforementioned devices could only be stopped by a collision or a loss of momentum, such as when a sloped surface flattens out for a long stretch. A rider would have to risk injury by using his or her hands, feet, arms, and legs to slow down or stop the device otherwise. Also, most of the aforementioned devices have no structures to help stabilize the path traveled by the device and thus the passenger is exposed to the risk that he or she might suddenly veer off line into danger. Some other devices that are also of some relevance to the present invention will be described here.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,571 to Dallera, et al., discloses an inflatable sled for use on snow having two separate inflatable structures and two runners mounted on the bottom. It also includes valving to regulate the amount of air between the two bodies and means to rigidly secure the two structures together. The use of separate structures and the requirement for balancing the air between the two structures adds complexity and expense to the device. Dallera, et al., does not disclose a sliding recreational device that uses a separate cushioning structure or has a means of steering or braking the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,399 to Reilly, et al., discloses a sliding toy for use on snow or in water that is comprised of at least one inflatable tube and a covering which surrounds and encloses the tube. A passenger sits on top of the covering and slides down a hill while holding onto some handles attached to the covering. Reilly, et al., does not disclose a sliding recreational device that incorporates a separate cushioning member, nor does it provide for any way to stabilize, steer or brake the device by a passenger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,570 to Kehrmann discloses a relatively flat, circular fabric coated sled that has a raised cushioned seat in its center for sliding on a snow or ice covered hill. A passenger sits on top of the cushioned seat and slides down a snow-covered hill whild holding onto handles that are attached to the fabric. Kehrmann does not disclose a sliding recreational device that incorporates any means of stabilizing, steering, or braking the device by the passenger.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,128 to Schmick discloses a recreational device that uses an enhanced inner tube that is filled with a material so that the inner tube never needs to be inflated. The purpose of the Schmick invention is to overcome problems with deterioration inherent in inner tubes due to UV exposure and tearing hazards. Schmick does not disclose a recreational sliding device having a separate cushioning structure or a means to stabilize, steer or brake the device by a passenger.
A product called the Moore 42XB (also called “Snow Tube”) is currently being sold on the market. This device basically consists of a standard inner tube covered by a fabric. It is designed so that a passenger sits in the middle of the hole in the inner tube to slide down a snowy hill. The Moore 42XB does not disclose a sliding recreational device that has a separate cushioning structure to reduce the possibilities of injury to the passenger, nor does it disclose any means of stabilizing, steering, or braking the device by the passenger.
None of the prior art references suggest the use of a cushioning feature in combination with a recreational sliding device having a passenger occupancy area formed by a single structure body of the sliding device.
None of the prior art references suggest the use of directional or rotational stabilizing elements in combination with a recreational sliding device having a passenger occupancy area formed by a single structure body of the sliding device.
None of the prior art references suggest the use of a separate sliding element in combination with a recreational sliding device having a passenger occupancy area formed by a single structure body of the sliding device.
None of the prior art references suggest the use of a steering mechanism in combination with a recreational sliding device having a passenger occupancy area formed by a single structure body of the sliding device.
None of the prior are reverences suggest the use of a braking mechanism in combination with a recreational sliding device having a passenger occupancy area formed by a single structure body of the sliding device.
There is no recreational sliding device incorporating a single body structure, a separate sliding surface, a passenger cushioning element, and a directional or rotational stabilizing structure.
There is no recreational sliding device incorporating a single body structure, a separate sliding surface, a passenger cushioning element, and a steering/braking mechanism.
None of the above patents or products, taken singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the present invention as disclosed and claimed.